vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore is portrayed by Ian Somerhalder on The Vampire Diaries. = TV Series = Damon Salvatore is the estranged brother of Stefan Salvatore, and the distant uncle of Zach. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls in the Pilot, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in 15 years because of their bitter and violent relationship. Damon killed Zach in one of the first episodes. Damon is a vampire who is over 160 years old and has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls. He is the cause of the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still feeds on humans, unlike Stefan, and is stronger than his brother because of this. Like all vampires, Damon has the power of persuasion and immortality, as well as increased strength and speed and the ability to create fog and control a crow. Like Stefan, he wears a ring that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. He later turns Vicki Donovan into a vampire after he kills all of her friends for a midnight snack. He made a deal with Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, Emily, that if he protected her children, she would release Katherine from a mystical prison but in reality there are 27 other vampires who have been trapped for more than a hundered years and haven't fed. She refuses her part of the deal and destroys the amulet, trapping all of the vampires forever, making Damon so furious that he attacks Bonnie until Stefan pulls him away and then heals Bonnie. Damon later realizes that there might be another way to bring Katherine back. After Grams and Bonnie open the tomb with their magic, Damon discovers Katherine is not in there. He later learns from Anna's mother, another vampire from 1864 that was trapped in the tomb that Katherine put the guard at the church right before it burned down under her spell, who was also obsessed with her and he let her go. Anna then says the last time she saw Katherine was in Chicago 1983 and that she knew where Damon was all along but she didn't care, making Damon realize Katherine never cared about him but that he was just one of many under her spell. He is heartbroken. Relationships He was in love with Katherine and completely ready to become a vampire and be with her forever when Katherine was discovered. She was caught when she tried to bite Stefan. After a little while, she realized something odd in Stefan's blood. Vervain was in him. Vervain was one of the weaknesses for vampires. It was deadly to them. Stefan did not become a vampire at that moment, but eventually he does in the 1800s. It turns out that Stefan's father had fed Stefan vervain, because he suspected Katherine. Damon's relationship with his brother, Stefan, when he thinks that Stefan told his father of her kind. But when Grams and Bonnie open the tomb, Damon discovers Katherine is not in there. Anna then tells him Katherine put the guard under her spell and he let her go right before the church was burned down with all the vampires in it. She last saw her in Chicago in 1983 and said Katherine knew where Damon was but that she didn't care, making Damon realize he was just one of her pawns and she had no real feelings for him. He is heartbroken. Damon born on 13th September doesn't have a great relationship with his younger brother Stefan, this is due to Katherine causing a rift between them which would last over a century. Powers and Abilities Damon possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. His vampiric abilities are stronger than Stefan Salvatore, who was turned into a vampire at the same time but feeds on animals. Regardless, Stefan has shown to be able to overpower Damon if given the right motivation. *Superhuman Strength *Super Speed/Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Senses *Immortality *Mind Control - Damon used this to control a crow to spy on people. *Immunity to Sunlight - Damon possess a ring that allows him to come out in the daylight. If he doesn't wear the ring then losses his immunity to sunlight and will burn like any other vampire. *Weather manipulation *He can control a crow Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural